


If You Give Dean A Cookie

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Cookies, Cutesy, Dean-Centric, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Semi-retired!Dean (think Rufus or Bobby) + Sam if you want, the little neighbor girl is selling candy/Girl Scout cookies/whatever, and he really doesn't want any but she's giving him puppy eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Give Dean A Cookie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelda_addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_addict/gifts).



Dean Winchester was never able to resist his brother’s puppy dog eyes. Those big brown eyes that expressed so much emotion in a simple look made his heart melt. Sam never needed to say a word; only had to gaze at him with pleading eyes and a pout, and Dean folded like a cheap suit. Which was why he didn’t stand a chance when the little girl with bouncy curly blond hair and big soulful blue eyes came knocking at his door, asking if he wanted to buy some Girl Scout cookies. 

With the war over and gates of Hell sealed, Sam and Dean had retired from hunting. They lived in a cozy house in nice, quiet town. Dean should have known when the little girl with the sweet smile came knocking that he faced unbeatable odds.

Dean really didn’t want any cookies; he was a pie man after all! But she kept asking in the sweetest, kindest voice and smiled at him with a big bright joyful grin. All the while, she gave him the full puppy dog eyes. She even did a cute little dance for him, waving the two boxes around like they were fluffy pom-poms. Dean was so close to giving in but he forced himself to be strong. He said no thank you, and he thought that would be the end of it, but it wasn’t. 

“Please, mister, pretty please?” The little girl pleaded hopefully. “I need to sell a lot of cookies. My troop is having a contest and whoever sells the most cookies wins a trip to Disney World. Please, mister? Pretty please, with sugar on top?” 

Right then the puppy dog eyes got even bigger, becoming large saucers, pleading, her sweet face begging for him to buy some cookies. “I want to win so badly! I want to go see all the pretty princesses; Cinderella, Jasmine, and Belle. Oh, and Snow White! I love Snow White!” The little girl cheered with excitement, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Pretty please, Sir. Please? Will you buy some cookies, please?” 

Dean didn’t think it was possible for her puppy dog eyes to get any sadder but he was wrong, and when she began to pout just a little tiny bit more, he broke. 

Half an hour later, when Sam returned home from the grocery store, he found 26 boxes of Girl Scout cookies, every flavor possible, sitting on the table. Dean was lounging on the couch, munching away on a yummy, delicious thin mint cookie and drinking a glass of cold milk. Smirking, knowing what had happened while he was out, Sam said, “Just couldn’t say no, could you?” 

“Bitch,” Dean replied with a mouth full, to which Sam affectingly replied, “Jerk.” 

And three months later, Sam and Dean received a post card in the mail, sent all the way from Disney World—a thank you card from the little girl with the blue eyes and bright smile. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/374325.html?thread=64645173#t64645173)


End file.
